wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Maszynista Grot
Z urzędu ruchu stacji Brzana nadeszła do naczelnika Podwyża depesza następującej treści: - Baczność na pospieszny nr 10! Maszynista pijany lub niepoczytalny. Urzędnik, wysoki kościsty blondyn z rudawymi baczkami, odczytał rulon raz i drugi, odciął wąską białą taśmę, wysnutą z bloku i zwinąwszy w pierścień dookoła palca, wsunął do kieszeni. Krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na zegar stacyjny pouczyło go, że na sygnalizowany pociąg jeszcze dość czasu. Ziewnął więc znudzony, zapalił niedbałym ruchem papierosa i przeszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju kasjerki, jasnowłosej, przysadzistej panny Feli, przygodnego ideału w chwilach nudy i oczekiwań na lepszy kąsek. Podczas gdy pan naczelnik tak godnie przygotowywał się na przyjęcie zapowiedzianego parowozu, podejrzany pociąg ujechał już spory kawał drogi poza stację Brzana. Pora była przecudna. Gorące, czerwcowe słońce przeszło już zenit i rozlewało po świecie złotą siejbę promieni. Migały w przelocie ukwiecone jabłonią i czereśnią wsie i przysiółki, rzucały się wstecz zielonymi płachtami łąki i sianożęcia. Pociąg pędził całą siłą pary: tu go chwytał w szumiące chwiejbą sosen i świerków ramiona las, tam wynurzone z objęć drzew witały przetowłosym pokłonem zbożne pola. Daleko na horyzoncie siniała mglistą wstęgą linia gór... Grot oparty o skrzydło maszyny wbił poprzez owalne okienko nieruchome spojrzenie w przestrzeń, która snuła się długim, szarym traktem ujętym w czarne pasy szyn. Pociąg wślizgiwał się na nie lekko, drapieżnie okraczał żelaznym układem kół i zgarniał skwapliwie pod siebie. Maszynista czuł niemal fizyczną rozkosz tego ciągłego zdobywania, co nigdy niesyte wypuszcza lekceważąco dopadnięty już łup i mknie dalej na nowe podboje. Grot lubił pokonywać przestrzeń!... Bywało, zapatrzy się we wstęgę toru, zaduma, zamyśli, o świecie bożym zapomni, aż go palacz za ramię szarpnąć musi i ostrzec, że ciśnienie za wielkie lub stacja już blisko. Zapamiętalcem bo był maszynista Grot nie lada! Zawód swój kochał ponad wszystko i nie zmieniłby go za nic w świecie. Wstąpił do służby stosunkowo dość późno, bo dopiero w trzydziestym roku życia, lecz mimo to od razu okazał tak pewną rękę w prowadzeniu parowozów, że prześcignął wkrótce starszych kolegów. Czym był przedtem, nie wiedziano. Wypytywany, odpowiadał niechętnie ni to, ni owo lub milczał uporczywie. Towarzysze i władze otaczały go widocznym szacunkiem, wyróżniając wśród innych. W słowach jego krótkich, skąpo rozdzielanych między ludzi, przebijała inteligencja niepowszednia, cześć nakazująca. Chodziły o nim i jego przeszłości pogłoski przeróżne, często wzajem sprzeczne, lecz na dnie wszystkich spoczywało zgodne przekonanie, że Krzysztof Grot był jednostką tzw. zwichniętą, czymś w rodzaju spadłej gwiazdy, jednym z tych, którzy mieli pójść górnym szlakiem, a dzięki fatalizmowi życia osiedli na mieliźnie. On sam jednak jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swego położenia i nie ubolewał nad sobą. Służbę pełnił chętnie i nie zabiegał o urlopy. Czy zapomniał o tym, co minęło, czy nie czuł się nigdy powołanym do wyższych celów - nie wiadomo. Z przeszłości Grota zdołano wyłonić i ustalić tylko dwa fakty: jeden ten, że służył w wojsku podczas kampanii francusko-pruskiej, drugi, że wtedy stracił ukochanego brata. Bliższych szczegółów mimo wszelkich wysiłków ciekawców wydobyć zeń nikt nie potrafił. W końcu dano za wygraną, zadowalając się skąpą wiązanką biograficznych danych "inżyniera Grota". Tak bowiem bez określonej przyczyny nazwali z czasem kolejarze małomównego towarzysza. Przezwisko to, nadane mu zresztą wcale nie w złośliwej intencji, zrosło się jakoś tak dokładnie z osobą maszynisty, że nawet władze tolerowały je w rozkazach i rozporządzeniach. W ten sposób chcieli ludzie zaznaczyć jego odrębność... Maszyna pracowała ciężko, oddychając co chwila kłębami kłaczastego, zmierzwionego dymu. Podsycana wciąż gorliwą ręką palacza para rozlewała się piszczelami rur po kośćcu żelaznego olbrzyma, popychała suwak, parła o tłoki, pędziła koła. Gruchotały szyny, skrzypiały, przerzucały się z trzaskiem dźwignie i heble rewersujące... Na chwilę Grot ocknął się z zadumy i spojrzał na manometr. Wskazówka, zakreśliwszy łuk, zbliżała się ku fatalnej trzynastce. - Puść pan parę! Palacz wyciągnął rękę i szarpnął wentyl; rozległ się przeciągły, dojmujący gwizd, a równocześnie z boku maszyny wykwitła cieniutka mlecznobiała tulejka. Grot skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i zapadł powtórnie w marzenia. - "Inżynier Grot" - cha, cha! Nader trafny przydomek! Ludzie nawet nie przypuszczają, jak bardzo trafny!... Maszynista ujrzał nagle gdzieś w dalekiej mglistej perspektywie lat ubiegłych cichy, skromny domek na przedmieściu stolicy. W jasnej środkowej izbie duży stół, zarzucony stosem planów, dziwacznych rysunków, technicznych szkiców. Nad jednym pochylona płowa główka Olesia, młodszego brata. Obok stoi on, Krzysztof, i wodzi palcem wzdłuż szafirowej linii okrążającej eliptycznym zgięciem jakąś płaszczyznę. Oleś przytakuje, coś poprawia, tłumaczy... To ich pracownia - to tajemnicze wnętrze, z którego wylągł się śmiały pomysł latawca, który swobodnie bujając po przestworzach, miał podbić atmosferę, poszerzyć myśl ludzką i ponieść ją w zaświaty, w nieskończoność... Niewiele już brakowało do ukończenia dzieła: miesiąc, dwa, trzy najwyżej. Wtem przyszła wojna, branka, pochód, bitwa i... śmierć. Pamięta ten moment jedyny, okropny moment wdzierania się na szczyt "czerwonego fortu". Olek pomknął bohatersko naprzód, widny z dala na czole oddziału. Już wyciągnięta jego szabla muskała brzeszczotem skraw barwnego proporca, już męska ręka ujmowała zwycięskim chwytem jego drzewce... Wtem błysnęło coś z bastionu, kurzawa dymu bluznęła z fortecznych wyziorów, piekielny huk rozkołysał blanki... Oleś zachwiał się, zawahał pod migotliwą tęczą wypuszczonego pałasza i runął w dół - na progu bojowych zamierzeń, w samym momencie żołnierskich ziszczeń, w chwili docierania do celu... Śmierć tę odchorował Krzysztof: długie miesiące przeleżał w malignie w polowym lazarecie. Potem - wrócił do codziennego życia na pół złamany. Zarzucił dawne pomysły, światoburcze idee, zdobywcze plany: został maszynistą. Odczuwał kompromis, rozumiał karykaturę myśli, lecz nie miał już sił; poprzestał na miniaturze. Wkrótce surogat zastąpił zupełnie pierwotny ideał, przesłonił swą ciasną, szarą ramą szerokie niegdyś horyzonty: zdobywał przestrzeń na nową, małą skalę. Lecz wyprosił u władz jazdę wyłącznie pospieszną - pociągów zwyczajnych nigdy nie prowadził. Tym sposobem, zyskując na terenie, zbliżał się choć w części do pierwowzoru. Upajał się szaloną jazdą na szeroko rozpiętych Uniach, odurzał pokonywaniem w krótkim czasie znacznych odległości. Nie znosił tylko dróg powrotnych, nie cierpiał rekordów tzw. tour-retour. Grot lubił pędzić tylko przed siebie - brzydził się wszelkimi powtórzeniami. Dlatego wolał wracać do nieubłaganego punktu wyjścia drogą okrężną, linią kolistą lub elipsą, byle nie bezwzględnie tą samą; dostrzegał wybornie niedoskonałość tych krzywizn, które w siebie wracają, czuł nieetyczność tych dróg, bądź co bądź wsobnych, lecz ocalał choć pozór ruchu postępowego, miał przynajmniej złudzenie, że dąży przed siebie. Grot nie cierpiał jakiejkolwiek mety. Od czasu tragicznej śmierci brata wytworzył się szczególny uraz psychiczny, objawiający się w lęku przed wszelkim celem, przed wszelkim dowolnego rodzaju końcem, kresem. Ukochał całą mocą wieczystość dążenia, znojność zasięgów, znienawidził realizację dopięć, drżał przed momentem spełnienia z obawy, by w owej ostatniej, rozstrzygającej chwili nie zaskoczył go zawód, nie pękła napięta struna, by nie stoczyć się w przepaść, jak wtedy - jak Oleś przed laty... Stąd maszynista odczuwał żywiołowy lęk przed stacją i przystankami. Miał ich wprawdzie na swoich przestrzeniach niedużo, lecz zawsze były i pociąg należało od czasu do czasu zatrzymywać. Stacja stała się dlań z czasem symbolem znienawidzonego końca, plastycznym urzeczywistnieniem wytkniętych celów wędrówki, ową przeklętą metą, przed którą zdejmował go wstręt i trwoga. Idealna linia drogi rozpadała się na szereg odcinków, z których każdy był zamkniętą całością od punktu wyjścia do punktu przybycia. Powstawało rozczarowujące ograniczenie, ciasne, nad wyraz banalne: stąd - dotąd. A ratunku na razie nie widział nigdzie: z natury rzeczy pociąg musiał co jakiś czas zawijać do obmierzłych przystani. I gdy już na widnokręgu wynurzały się kontury zabudowań stacyjnych, rysowały czerwonym lub żółtym ekranem rozpięcia ścian, opadał go nieopisany lęk i obrzydzenie; podniesiona ku korbie ręka mimo woli cofała się i musiał używać całej siły woli, by stacji nie minąć. W końcu, gdy sprzeciw wewnętrzny wzrósł do niebywałego napięcia, wpadł na szczęśliwy pomysł. Postanowił wprowadzić pewną dowolność w zakresie mety przez uruchomienie jej punktów granicznych. Dzięki temu pojęcie stacji, tracąc dużo z wyrazistości, stawało się czymś ogólnikowym, czymś tylko z lekka naszkicowanym i nader elastycznym. Owa przesuwalność granic użyczała pewnej swobody ruchów, nie krępowała bezwzględnie kagańcem hamulca. Punkty postojowe, nabrawszy charakteru płynności, przetworzyły nazwę stacji w termin nieokreślony, sobiepański, niemal fikcyjny, z którym nie trzeba się było już tak liczyć; słowem stacja w tak szeroko pojętym znaczeniu, poddana dowolnej interpretacji maszynisty, była teraz mniej groźną, chociaż mimo to wstrętną. Chodziło więc przede wszystkim o to, by nigdy nie zatrzymywać pociągu w miejscu oznaczonym przez przepis, lecz zawsze wychylać się o jakiś kawałek za lub przed. Grot postępował zrazu bardzo ostrożnie, by nie budzić podejrzeń urzędników; odchylenia były początkowo tak nieznaczne, że nie zwracały uwagi. Chcąc jednak wzmocnić w sobie poczucie dowolności, wprowadził maszynista pewne urozmaicenie: raz stawał za wcześnie, drugi raz za późno - drgnienia wahały się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Lecz z czasem ta ostrożność zaczęła go drażnić; swoboda wydawała się pozorną, iluzoryczną, czymś w rodzaju samooszukiwania się; nie zamącony zdziwieniem spokój rozlany na twarzach kierowników stacji irytował, budząc ducha przekory i buntu. Grot rozzuchwalił się: wychylenia stawały się z dniem każdym silniejsze, diapazon rósł, wzmagał się. Już wczoraj naczelnik ruchu w Smagłowie, szpakowaty, z wiecznie przymrużonymi jak u starego lisa oczkami jegomość, dziwnie zezował w stronę pociągu zatrzymanego spory kawał przed stacją. Grotowi zdawało się nawet, że coś mruczał, wskazując ręką w jego stronę. Lecz jakoś uszło na sucho. Maszynista zacierał ręce i cieszył się: - Przecież zauważyli! Wyjeżdżając dziś nad ranem z Wrotycza, postanowił podwoić stawkę. Ciekaw jestem - pomyślał puszczając kurki w ruch - w jakim też stosunku wzrośnie irytacja tych panów? Przypuszczać by należało, że do kwadratu odległości. Jakoż domysł nie zawiódł. Cała dzisiejsza tura miała być nieprzerwanym pasmem awantur. Zaczęło się w Zaszumiu, pierwszej większej przystani na linii, którą zamierzał przebyć. Uśmiechając się złośliwie pod wąsem, zatrzymał pociąg kilometr przed stacją. Oparłszy się o parapet maszyny, zapalił Grot fajeczkę i pykając z niej powoli, przypatrywał się z zajęciem zdumionym minom konduktorów i kierownika pociągu, który nie umiał wytłumaczyć sobie postępowania maszynisty. Kilku pasażerów wychyliło strwożone głowy i rozglądało się na prawo i lewo, zapewne przypuszczając jakąś przeszkodę w ruchu. Nadbiegł wreszcie i urzędnik stacyjny, zapytując o powód: - Czemu pan nie zajeżdżasz przed peron? Przeszkody żadnej nie sygnalizowano, wszystko w porządku. Grot wypuścił spokojnie duży, zwarty kłąb dymu i nie wyjmując fajki z ust, wycedził flegmatycznie przez zęby: - Hm... tak? A mnie zdawało się, że zwrotnica źle nastawiona. Nie opłaci się już podjeżdżać ten kawałeczek: moja staruszka trochę się zadyszała. Tu uderzył pieszczotliwie w bęben kotła. - Zresztą goście i tak już sami wysiadają - niech pan naczelnik popatrzy - o, jeden, dwóch, tam cała rodzina. Istotnie: zniecierpliwieni czekaniem pasażerowie zaczęli opuszczać wagony i piechotą, uginając się pod ciężarem tobołów i pakunków, zdążali ku stacji. Grot przeprowadzał ich ironicznym spojrzeniem i ani myślał zmieniać taktyki. Urzędnik lekko zmarszczył się i dając za wygraną, upomniał na odchodnym: - Na przyszłość wytężaj pan lepiej oczy! Maszynista zbył uwagę pogardliwym milczeniem. W parę minut potem pociąg poszybował w dalszą drogę. Na najbliższym z kolei przystanku Brzana powtórzyła się niemal identyczna historia z tą tylko odmianą, że tym razem spodobało się Grotowi zatrzymać pociąg kilometr poza stacją. I tu postawił maszynista na swoim i nie cofnął się przed peron. Zauważył jednak, jak przed ruszeniem w dalszą drogę kierownik pociągu szeptał coś żywo przez parę minut z naczelnikiem; z wyrazu oczu i gestów Grot poznał, że on był przedmiotem rozmowy, lecz udał, że tego nie dostrzega. Ubawił go tylko znamienny półkolisty ruch zakreślony palcem na czole przez urzędnika w czerwonej czapce. Wkrótce potem pędził znów pełną parą ani nie przypuszczając, że aparat telegraficzny puszczony w ruch w Brzanie zwrócił nań uwagę władz stacyjnych Podwyża. A już był od miasta niedaleko. Już przekreślały podwieczorne niebo złociste krzyże kościołów, mijały się nad morzem dachów przeguby dymów, strzelały ostro iglice fabryk. Już krzyżowała się w dali sieć szyn, czerniał las zwrotnic. Grot ujął krzepko korbę, nastawił dźwignię, zakręcił hamulec; maszyna wydała żałosną skargę niby jęk, niby świst, wypluła potężną siklawę pary i osadziła się na miejscu: pociąg stanął dobre półtora kilometra przed stacją. Grot odjął ręce od kurków i studiował efekt. Nie zawiódł oczekiwania. Uprzedzony już naczelnik wysłał w roli parlamentariusza niższego kolegę. Młody człowiek miał minę surową, niemal skupioną. Wyprostował się, naciągnął sztywnie służbową bluzę i wstąpił uroczyście na platformę maszyny. - Zajeżdżaj pan na stację! Grot milcząco zawinął korbę, puścił w ruch heble: pociąg ruszył. Dumny z odniesionego tryumfu asystent skrzyżował po napoleońsku ramiona i odwrócony lekceważąco od maszynisty i kotła, zapalił papierosa. Lecz sukces był tylko pozorny. Bo oto pociąg przeleciał z szumem mimo peronu i zamiast zatrzymać się przed stacją, ujechał znaczny kawał poza nią, by tam dopiero przystanąć na odpoczynek. Urzędnik zrazu nie zorientował się; dopiero spostrzegłszy na lewo poza sobą budynek stacyjny, rzucił się groźnie ku maszyniście: - Czyś pan zwariował? Zatrzymywać pociąg w czystym polu! Albo masz pan bzika, albo piłeś dziś za dużo! Proszę natychmiast zawracać! Grot ani drgnął, nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wtedy urzędnik odsunął go gwałtownie od kotła i zająwszy jego stanowisko, puścił kontrparę; po chwili pociąg dysząc zajechał przed peron. Grot nie przeszkadzał. Jakaś szczególna apatia obezwładniła mu ruchy, spętała ręce. Patrzył tępo na twarze służby, funkcjonariuszy i urzędników, którzy gromadnie otoczyli jego maszynę; bezwolnie dał się ściągnąć z platformy, jak automat poszedł za wzywającym go za sobą naczelnikiem. Po paru minutach znalazł się w biurze stacyjnym przed dużym, zielonym suknem zasłanym stołem, na którym kłapały bezustannie w nerwowych podrzutach aparaty, wysnuwały się z bloków długie taśmy, trzepotały dzwonki. Kierownik stacji poddał go przesłuchaniu. Siedzący obok protokolant umoczył pióro i w natchnieniu czyhał na pytania, które miały paść z ust zwierzchnika. Jakoż padły. - Pańskie nazwisko? - Krzysztof Grot. - Wiek? - Trzydzieści dwa lata. - Kiedy pan wyjechał z Wrotycza? - Dziś o 4.54 nad ranem. - Czy oglądał pan maszynę przed objęciem pociągu? - Oglądałem. - Czy pamięta pan serię i numer maszyny? Po twarzy Grota przemknął dziwny uśmiech. - Pamiętam. Seria: zero, numer: nieskończoność. Urzędnik spojrzał porozumiewawczo na zapisującego zeznania kolegę. - Proszę liczby podane w tej chwili przez pana napisać na tej kartce. Tu naczelnik podsunął mu pod rękę ćwiartkę papieru i ołówek. Grot wzruszył ramionami: - A owszem. I skreślił w odstępach następujące dwa znaki: 0 \infty . Naczelnik spojrzał na liczby, pokiwał głową i prowadził w dalszym ciągu indagację: - Liczba jaszczyka? - Nie pamiętam. - To źle, bardzo źle. Maszynista powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy - zaopiniował sentencjonalnie. - Jak się nazywa pański palacz? - zapytał po małej przerwie. - Błażej Niedorost. - Imię zgadza się, nazwisko błędne. - Powiedziałem prawdę. - Mylisz się pan, nazywa się Błażej Smutny. Grot machnął obojętnie ręką: - Być może. Dla mnie nazywa się Niedorost. Naczelnik znów wymienił z towarzyszem znaczące spojrzenie. - Nazwisko kierownika pociągu? - Stanisław Mrówka. Przesłuchujący z trudem powstrzymał wybuch wesołości: - Mrówka, powiada pan? Mrówka?! A to dobre! Bajeczny pan sobie jesteś! Mrówka?! No proszę kogo! - Tak jest. Stanisław Mrówka. - Nie, panie Grot. Kierownik pańskiego pociągu nazywa się Stanisław Żywiecki. Znów się pan pomyliłeś. Protokolant pochylił wypomadowaną głowę ku zwierzchnikowi i szepnął Ha ucho: - Panie naczelniku, ten człowiek albo pijany, albo ma tęgiego fioła. - Zdaje się to ostatnie - odpowiedział chrząkając urzędnik, po czym zwrócił się do winowajcy z ponownym pytaniem: - Pan żonaty? - Nie. - Czy pił pan co przed wyjazdem? - Alkoholu nie znoszę. - Ile pan godzin w służbie? - Szesnaście. - Nie czujesz się pan znużony jazdą? - Bynajmniej. - Dlaczego pan dzisiaj cztery razy z rzędu nie zatrzymał pociągu na właściwym miejscu przed stacją? Grot milczał. Nie mógł, nie chciał za nic w świecie tego powiedzieć. - Czekam na odpowiedź. Maszynista zwiesił ponuro głowę. Wtedy urzędnik podniósł się uroczyście od biurka i zawyrokował: - Teraz pójdzie się pan wyspać. Zastąpi pana inny kolega. Zawieszam pana na razie w służbie; być może, wezwie się pana z powrotem w swoim czasie, kiedyś później. Tymczasem radzę panu jak najrychlej poddać się oględzinom lekarskim. Pan jesteś poważnie chory. Grot pobladł, zachwiał się. Historia przybrała charakter tragiczny. Z wyrazu twarzy, tonu i treści słów poznał, że go uważają tutaj za wariata. Zrozumiał, że stracił posadę, że przestał być maszynistą. - Panie naczelniku - jęknął załamując ręce - zdrów jestem zupełnie. Mogę dalej jechać. - To wykluczone, panie Grot. Nie mogę panu powierzać losu kilkuset osób. Czy wiesz pan, że omal nie stałeś się dzisiaj sprawcą katastrofy? Zajechałeś za daleko, docierając do punktu, w którym miało nastąpić skrzyżowanie z osobowym z Czerniawy. Gdyby pan asystent nie był cofnął w porę pociągu, nastąpiłoby niechybne zderzenie. Sygnalizowany już pociąg nadjechał w dwie minuty potem. Pan się nie nadaje do służby, panie Grot. Trzeba się wpierw leczyć. Poza tym skończyliśmy. Proszę opuścić lokal. Ciężkim, ołowianym krokiem wyszedł Grot z pokoju, przemierzył peron, poczekalnię i zataczając się jak pijany, powlókł się wzdłuż magazynów kolejowych. Czaszkę rozpierał głuchy ból, w duszy łkała rozpacz. Stracił służbę. Nie chodziło o te marnych kilkadziesiąt sztuk monety, o posadę, o tytuł - szło o maszynę, bez której żyć już nie umiał. Chodziło o nieoceniony, jedynie dlań dostępny środek, którym mógł zmagać się z przestrzenią, pędzić w mroczniejące dale. Z utratą służby usuwał mu się grunt pod nogami. Targany dławiącym krtań bólem minął magazyny, minął most, tunel i machinalnie wszedł na tory. Było już daleko za stacją. Potykając się co krok o drewniane podkłady skrzyżowanych szyn, zaczepiając o zwrotnice, błąkał się pomiędzy lśniącym zimno żelaziwem. Wtem usłyszał za sobą ciężki stek, poczuł pod nogami drżenie ziemi. Odwrócił się i spostrzegł powoli szybującą, luźną maszynę. Objął ją wzrokiem znawcy, stwierdził zasobność jaszczyka, zauważył radośnie nieobecność palacza. Postanowienie szybkie jak błysk, jak mgnienie oka, zalśniło w skołatanym mózgu i dojrzało w momencie. Krokiem ostrożnym, drapieżnym, krokiem czającego się lamparta podkradł się pod bok żelaznego potwora i jednym susem wskoczył na platformę. Ruch był tak nagły i niespodziewany, że maszynista osłupiał. Grot wyzyskał chwilę. Zanim zdumiony kolega zorientował się w sytuacji wytworzonej przez nieoczekiwanego gościa, napastnik zakneblował mu chustką usta, spętał ręce na krzyżach i powaliwszy na spód maszyny, zepchnął z pomostu na ziemię. Załatwiwszy się z tym w przeciągu kilku minut, Grot zajął przy kotle miejsce swego poprzednika. Tytaniczna radość rozsadzała mu serce - okrzyk tryumfu rozpierał piersi. Był znów u steru! Pocisnął korki, siepnął parą, zatoczył młyńcem korbę. Maszyna, jakby odczuwszy rękę mistrza, zadrżała w posadach, zaniosła się krzepkim, pożegnalnym gwizdem i ruszyła w szeroki świat. Grot szalał z upojenia. Wyszedłszy z labiryntu szyn, wpadł na główny, mknący prosto przed siebie jak strzała, tor i runął w przestrzeń! Rozpoczął się wichrowy pęd, nie krępowany niczym, nie przerywany przystankami, nudą postojów. Bez przerwy czerpał szuflą węgle, wrzucał je w palenisko; sycił ogień, zgęszczał parę. Jak opętany biegał od jaszczyka do kotła, od kotła do jaszczyka, stwierdzał stan wody w wodomierzu, badał ciśnienie pary. Nie widział nic, nie myślał o niczym - upajał się tylko pędem, żył tylko ruchem. Zatracił rachubę czasu, nie wiedział, jak długo już trwa piekielna jazda, czy dzień, czy dwa, czy tydzień... Maszyna rozpętała się. Obłąkane chyżością koła wykonywały nieuchwytne, fantastycznie chybkie obroty, uznojone tłoki cofały się, to znów parły w przód, tłukły się opętańczo zziajane kolby. Wskazówka na manometrze szła wciąż w górę - rozżarzony do czerwoności kocioł zionął skwarem, przepalał skórę, parzył dłonie. Nic to! Jeszcze! Dalej! Prędzej! W cwał! W cwał! Nowy dorzut węgla zniknął w czeluści pieca i prysnął snopem krwawych iskier - nowa falanga pary wstrzyknęła ognisty war w topniejące rury... Wtem... zakotłowało coś, zawyło szatańskim skowytem - rozległ się huk jak z tysiąca armat, zaryczał grzmot jakby stu piorunów... Wytrysnął w górę ognisty, splątany kłąb, zgmatwany słup odłamków, żelaznych skorup, pogiętych blach... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu